


You're in my blood

by daliarod



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: After S3, slow burn ship, sorry but i love building the ship and then burning it slowly hhahahehe, the rating might be mature on later chapter still don't know though, the three geckos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliarod/pseuds/daliarod
Summary: “Do you want to be with him? I understand if you want to leave us, I can take…” she quickly interrupted him by hugging him tightly around his middle feeling his heart pounding in her ear.“Seth, I don’t want to leave you.” His hands quickly wrapped around her, he placed his cheek on her head slowly cradled her back and forth. “I don’t regret it. You’re my new home.”A short story about the aftermath of Kate going to hell and travelling with the Gecko Brothers committing heists. Kate has a special blood bond with Seth after their blood transfusion.





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for FDTD and Seth and Kate. Please be nice and let me know what you guys think.

Confession:

/kənˈfeSHən/  
noun  
1\. A formal statement admitting that one is guilty of a crime.  
"he signed a confession to the murders"  
  
2\. A statement setting out essential religious doctrine.

 

“Richie, do you ever have visions? After coming back from hell?” She felt that Richie would be the only one who can truly keep her mind at ease. That she isn’t the only one to have those terrible nightmares and during the daylight feel people’s souls.

She wanted to tell both of them but she was scared that Seth would see her differently. She could feel his soul through her body every so often. Feel his soul transmit feelings that she was incapable of describing but she loved how they would make her feel. She felt guilty and she would quickly pushed them away. It wasn’t right for her to feel them, feelings should be private.

He turned in his chair to look at her, placing the stack of cash back in the bag on the table. “No… I mean I still think about the gate and us dragging her back to hell but I don’t see any visions.” He stood up to sit next to her in the bed and placed his hands around her own bringing them in between them. “Are you seeing anything, Kate? You can tell me.”

She knew she could trust him, but she also knew Richie would always tell Seth everything sooner or later. He loves his brother and there are no secrets between them, even if they are childish secrets. She remembered when she told Richie that Seth looked handsome wearing his three-piece suit. The very next day Seth wore a three-piece suit and asked her if he looked handsome _._

 

_“How do I look Kate?” She turned to look at him dressed all in black smirking back at her. She lowered her gaze trying to control her blush._

_“You look okay.” She lied._

_“Okay?” he laughed in disbelief, “I think I look more than okay, I think I look I don’t know; how about handsome?”_

_She quickly looked to glare at Richie who was fixing his tie in the bathroom sink, not even paying attention to her and Seth._

_“And to think I wore this suit just to impress you, princess.” He lightly laughed heading to the table to prepare the guns._

 

 

“Please Richie, don’t tell anyone. Not even Seth. I don’t want him worrying about me, you know how he gets so protective and wants to keep me in a bubble so I can never get hurt. You have to promise me.” She squeezed his hands tighter against hers. He looked down at their hands and sighed.

“I promise Kate, I won’t tell Seth anything.” He looked at her in the eye, “now tell me, what’s wrong?”

It wasn’t an easy thing to say she wanted to keep it secret forever but she couldn’t bear it alone not if there was a chance that Richie might have the same experience as her. Obviously, he said no but it was too late to ignore it, now that he was invested in finding out what was wrong with her. Not fully trusting Richie with the whole truth, she didn’t really wanted anyone one to know that Seth was in her blood system.

“I don’t know how it happened. It happened so suddenly. I would see people walking with some sort of auras around them and then they will quickly disappear. When we went to rob that bank I touched the teller’s hand and I could feel her soul, Richie.” She was trying not to cry and Richie pressed their hands tighter together. She continued.

“I keep seeing her necklace, it’s calling me. I don’t know how it’s back in our world I threw it in the gates of hell but I know it’s here; it’s trying to contact me.  When I close my eyes I see it glowing and then its complete darkness.” What could possibly be wrong with her, they defeated Amaru why is her necklace still trying to reach her.

“Hey Kate, it’s okay nothing is going to happened to you, we are here for you. I won’t tell Seth but you should tell him. He should know.”

“I’m not ready.” She simply said, Seth would not stop till they figured out what was happening to her and she wanted them to be normal, whatever normal was anyway.

“You’ll be ready someday, and I’ll be there with you. Come here.” He brought her into an embrace and rubbed her back gently while his other hand gently pressed her head in his chest.

Seth walked through the door looking rather perplexed at the scene he was looking at, her and Richie hugging. She slowly moved away from Richie not trying to be suspicious of what just happened they weren’t doing anything wrong. She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt Seth feelings emerging through her, she didn’t know how to describe them, jealousy, hurt?

“I… I placed our bags in the car we are good to go.” He coughed looking away from them. “Are you guys ready, I didn’t mean to interrupt. Ima go.”

“No, Seth we’re ready. You weren’t interrupting anything, right Richie?” She stared at him giving him a look.

“Yeah, nothing’s going on that should not be going on,” He stood up fixing the wrinkles in his suit, “nothin’ goin’ on here today. Ready to go, alright. Vamonos.” He gave an awkward chuckle and walked out the door holding the last bag of money.

She rolled her eyes at Richie knowing that he blew it. She stood up looking defeated about to walk out the door when Seth placed his hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay, sweetheart?” She looked at his dreamy hazel eyes.

“Everything is fine, Seth. I was just feeling nostalgic, I miss Scott.” She did miss him a lot, she would always video call him and send him emails when she got to the different hotels, so the police won’t track them with their cell phones.

“Do you want to be with him? I understand if you want to leave us, I can take…” she quickly interrupted him by hugging him tightly around his middle feeling his heart pounding in her ear.

“Seth, I don’t want to leave you.” His hands quickly wrapped around her, he placed his cheek on her head slowly cradled her back and forth. “I don’t regret it. You’re my new home.” When she noticed what she said she quickly added, “you and Richie are my new family.” She looked up to look at Seth who let her go.

“Common let’s go, we shouldn’t stay here any longer. We have a job to finish.”


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quickly made his way to the bathroom area and waited patiently for Kate to emerge from the Ladies room. Once she did he roughly guided her through the family bathroom. With Kate trying to grasp free once he locked the door behind her.  
> “What are you doing Seth!?” once she managed to break free from his hands. “You’re not suppose to talk to me, let alone lock me in the bathroom with you. He’s waiting for me Seth.” She almost reached for the door but he blocked her way and turned her so she was between him and the door.  
> “You broke your promise.” He said in a deep raspy voice. She looked up at him nervously. 
> 
> Seth's POV on Kate joining in on the action and being more involved on the heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think, have a happy shipping.

Promise

/ˈpräməs/  
noun  
1\. A declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen.  
"you broke your promise"

verb  
1\. Assure someone that one will definitely do, give, or arrange something; undertake or declare that something will happen.  
  
2\. Give good grounds for expecting (a particular occurrence or situation).

 

 

“Just look at him, he’s so mesmerized by Kate. She’s a natural, Seth.” Richie said while taking a sip of his bourbon. Seth shot him a glare. He hated when Kate flirted with men, even if it was to take out information on a case. She was sitting at the bar next to their target while they sat a few feet away from her to blend in with the other suited men. She insisted to do it after Richie failed to infiltrate the business and had to pull him out before they grew suspicious of him and his… culebra power.

 

_“Please, Seth let me help. I know I can take out the information from this man. We have his file and I know he’s not too dangerous. I promise that if he tries to do anything, I’ll poke his eyes out.” She said with her sweetest smile._

_“You won’t have a chance by then I’ll have him in the floor begging you for forgiveness.” He didn’t want her interacting with these men but she wanted to become more involved  on cases rather than just pulling and gathering information for him and Richie so they can have a successful heist._

_He looked at her again and couldn’t say no, “alright, alright, you can be our infiltrator. But do not let him touch you. I’ll break his hand and that will ruin the whole case. You understand?” she pouted which only made her look more adorable than ever._

_“I get it Seth, stop being so protective. I can take care of myself you know.” She twirled in front of him showcasing her new green velvet bodycon dress that dipped very low on the back and was high on her chest. You could see her pale bare back with a few freckles, “Do you think he will notice me in this dress or should I wear something more provocative? I bought a second dress,” she twisted her hair and pushed it against her scalp to form a messy bun, “should I wear my hair up or down?” she let her hair fall. It took him everything to ignore the sudden attraction he was feeling towards Kate._

_“It’s not a date, Kate. Don’t think too much into it.” Sounding annoyed. He looked at the disappointment in her face, he felt that’s not what she wanted to hear. “Besides the man has to be blind not to notice you… even if you decide to wear a paper bag.”_

_That brought a smile to her face and started giggling, “Paper bag? I would be getting everyone’s attention, and not in a good way.” She started walking away in her tall heels to the bathroom to put on red lipstick._

 

“Shut up, Richie.” He hit him on his forearm almost making him drop his glass. “I shouldn’t have agreed to let her do this.” He looked at her more intensely and felt anger rise in his throat when Kate’s small hand reached to touch the fat man’s hand. She was lightly moving her fingers up and down and when the man was getting comfortable she glided her hand all the way to his shoulder reaching to whisper something in his ear.

The man shot her a perverted look and smiled stupidly at her while she kept her smirk. She stood up and started walking away moving her hips side to side and glanced at the man to wink at him. The balding man looked at her liking his lips and continued drinking.

“Well, well, well, would you look at that, Katie is all grown up. What do you think she whispered? By the looks of it this guy is whipped. Everything seems to be going according to plan. All we need is the signal and we are good to go.” Richie finished his drink and buttoned up his suit looking all smug at him. “What?”

“Please, shut up, Richard. I don’t need your side comments. I need to head to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” He was standing up when Richard held him in place.

“Don’t blow our cover by talking to Kate. I know she was heading to the bathroom too.” He brushed Richie’s hand away.

“You’re talking to a pro, brother. Not an amateur.” He sure felt like one though because he was definitely going to talk to Kate.  She broke their agreement.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom area and waited patiently for Kate to emerge from the Ladies room. Once she did he roughly guided her through the family bathroom. With Kate trying to grasp free once he locked the door behind her.

“What are you doing Seth!?” once she managed to break free from his hands. “You’re not suppose to talk to me, let alone lock me in the bathroom with you. He’s waiting for me Seth.” She almost reached for the door but he blocked her way and turned her so she was between him and the door.

“You broke your promise.” He said in a deep raspy voice. She looked up at him nervously.

“What are you talking about?” He moved closer mere inches away from her, he can smell the cherry alcohol in her breath, “He didn’t touch me. I touched him, which was not the promise I made to you.” She delicately placed her hands on his chest and he instantly felt her warmth moving all through his body. “I got the information we were looking for, you know? I’ll be giving the signal soon.”  She started walking forward slowly pushing him with her hands. She dropped her hands and turned towards the door. He stood there looking at her also mesmerized by her figure and the way she carried herself.

She looked back and brushed her hair to the side exposing all of her back. “Seth, can you please fix my necklace.”  He barely noticed that her golden cross moved around the necklace showcasing itself on her pale back. He reached towards her grabbing the cross and guiding it back to the front where he tucked it inside of her dress.  She smiled back at him and opened the door to walk out.

He felt like a green boy not knowing if Kate truly wanted more than him than just being partners. Sometimes he felt that she was more than that to him. He didn’t feel the sort of feeling you would feel towards a sibling, or towards a family member. It was something else but he was too afraid to say it, to admit it to himself.

He turned to look at himself in the mirror, “Get a hold of yourself, Seth. She’s your partner, she’s family. Don’t ruin it by confusing your feelings.” He tapped his cheeks and readjusted his suit and went out the door.

He got back to the table and saw Richie very concentrated at the pair at the bar. “Don’t make it obvious, Richie. Relax and look somewhere else.”

Richie nodded and looked at him weirdly, “You didn’t talk to her right? She came back looking a little unfocused.”

“I didn’t talk to her, she was done before I got to the bathroom.” He didn’t mean to lie to Richie but he hated when his brother was right. He hoped that he didn’t ruin the case they’ve been working on for the past weeks.

Kate flashed the hotel room key once she received it from the fat man. She moved her delicate hands down and signaled the room number.

“One, six, three, four. You got those numbers, Seth” Seth nodded and kept an eye on Kate and the man’s hands. “Okay then, just wait for them to leave and we’ll get on the next elevator.” Richie must have notice how nervous he was, “Seth, she’ll be fine. She has knife strapped on her thigh, she’s brave and won’t be afraid to use it. She’s our girl, we won’t let anything happen to her.”

He relaxed against the chair, “I know brother; I just don’t trust him.” He saw them get up, his stubby hand helping her get up her chair. She smiled sweetly at him and glanced towards their table to make sure they acknowledge that she was leaving with the man.

The man gained confidence and placed his hand low on her hip trying to move his way down but she stopped his hand from moving further and wrapped her own arm around his. Walking towards the elevator. He kept his cool, he needs to focus on their task. Kate can definitely keep herself safe, but that man will also definitely get his hand broken for touching Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have chapters be rated M I will warn those who don't want to read the parts.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Kate during the heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoy. Comments and kudos are always welcomed!

Plan

/plan/  
noun  
1\. A detailed proposal for doing or achieving something.

"I have no plans to retire"  
2\. An intention or decision about what one is going to do.  
verb  
1\. Decide on and arrange in advance.

 

 

 

She felt Seth’s blood boiling through her system. He was on edge and she felt it. She tried to relax herself but as soon as she stood up with the slightest touch of the man’s hand she saw once more into his soul, it was dark and muddy red. She could still feel Seth’s anger rising. “Please calm down, calm down, everything will be okay. Everything will go according to plan.” She told herself, she felt Seth calming down with her. She still couldn’t explain how their connection worked, could he also feel her soul? Did he know her feelings? All these emotions overwhelmed her, it felt like she was once more fighting to gain control of her own body.

“So tell me, how did a beautiful young lady like yourself fall into the arms of this old fat man?” she looked at the man next to her who was almost her own size even though she was wearing heels. She saw a brown aura forming around him.

“Well, you get tired being daddy’s little girl, being protected. Sometimes all a girl wants is a little adventure.” She pressed the elevator button to go to his suite on the top floor. “A little danger.” The elevator opens and she lets go of his arm making her way to the side of the elevator elongating her body against the rim by leaning in.  His negative energy immediately leaving her body.

He looks at her like a hungry pig and she had to keep her poker face straight so he won’t know that she’s disgusted at him, disgusted at herself for knowing so well how to lure this man in. He smooth his hands on his balding head to comb what's left of his hair. “What makes you think I’m adventuress or even dangerous?” He moved opposite of the elevator doors as they closed in front of him.

“You’re an older man, you have a ring on your finger. Yet you’re talking to me. How is that not an adventure? Besides it’s already dangerous talking to a stranger…and going to his room all alone. Who knows you might be a murderer.” She teased him showing him her bare back.

“I might be, but don’t worry I’ll be gentle with you. Your skin looks like porcelain.” He tried to touch her back but as soon as the elevators doors open she went out the hallway walking towards the room. She tapped the card to open the door, and leaned against the door so that he can pass inside first.

“Sawyer and Wilson can you please wait outside. I’ll be spending the night with this beautiful lady. Don’t interrupt us” he lightly warned them.

The big tall men walked out the door black auras following behind them, she hoped that Richie will be able to handle them. “You have body guards?” She mentioned nonchalantly so she won’t seem too interested in the subject. “You must be a powerful man for sure.”

“Sweetie, you have no idea. Now how about you strip away from that dress and get comfortable in my bed while I take my magic pills.” He pointed at a room in the far corner while he walked towards the bathroom. “You want anything to drink first?”

Of course she will need a drink if she ever was going to sleep with this man, she guessed that was the drill. His women needed to be drunk in order to be with him. “aah no thank you, Samuel. I would like to be aware of your touches.”

He turned around his face full of shock, “you are something else? Can’t wait to have you. I will be making you feel so good that all the young men you’ve been will be no match for me.” He chuckled turning back to the bathroom. Little did he know there have been no men that ever touched her intimately. It seemed like years since her last kiss with Kyle.

She quickly pulled out her phone from her breast and texted Seth, “Two men are at the door, there might be others around. Please be careful and quiet. Love you.” Seconds passed when she received his text, “Thanks Kate, We'll be careful. Take care of yourself we will be there in two minutes. We love you.” He heart jumped a little which was stupid of her because it probably didn’t mean anything.

“Why aren’t you naked?” The old man was in his baby blue boxers holding two drinks in his hands.

She reached under her dressed for her gun, it was small enough for her to conceal on her leg strap; a present from the lovely Gecko brothers.

“Change of plans, Sammy. Sit and be cool.” She pointed her gun at him and signaled him to sit on the bed. He obediently sat down with the drinks still in his hands in disbelief.

“Too good to be true huh? Such a sweet face hiding such an evil woman.” He started drinking from one of the glasses.

“You have no idea how bad I can be so stay put and I won’t pull the trigger.” Her voice didn’t betray her even though she felt her body was tense, was it her or was it Seth?

“You won’t get away, my men will come.” He said with a crooked smirk.

“You’re men? Don’t be a fool, you just told them not to interrupt us. They won’t interrupt us. Now tell me where the safe is?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? You will have to shoot me first. Or maybe if you kiss me and show me your tits I can be generous enough to let you go with a few Benjamins.” He drank from the glass finishing it. He suddenly flung the glass towards her which she successfully avoided.

“I said be cool! Drop that glass slowly or I will blow your wrist.” She wasn’t kidding she threatened men before honorable men like Ranger Gonzalez.

There was a sound of someone swinging the door open. The bald man started to smile, “They are here for me. You’re not going to have a pleasant time when I get my way with you, stupid girl.”

His smile quickly faded when two men entered the room that weren’t his men. She felt Seth feel relieved in seeing her, she smiled at him but her attention went back to her hostage.

“Who the fuck are you!?” He started to get up the bed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you! Sit your ass down if you don’t want a bullet between your eyes.” Seth pointed his gun at the old man who was now trying to hide his fear but the remaining glass in his hand was shaking and spilling the drink to its sides.

“you.. y-you a-all have no i-idea who you’re messing with.” He looked at all three of them.

“Where’s the safe?” Richie cut in with his hands on his hips “I need to open it before the guards downstairs start roaming up here.”

Shit, she hated disappointing them. She didn’t complete the rest of her task to know where’s the location of the safe. Seth will definitely not let her have more interaction in the heists.

“I didn’t tell your little bitch and I won’t be telling you-” Seth hit him in the face with the base of his gun.

“Watch your mouth you pig! Fucken apologize to her; do it!” He grabbed him by the neck and made him look at her as she pointed the gun at him.

“I’m—I’m sorry!” she felt Seth’s blood flowing all through her body giving her some sort of warmth that she couldn’t describe.

“That’s more like it. Richie please do your thing and let’s get over it.” He let the man go with a push making the man release a whimper.

Richie approached the man, “don’t worry this won’t hurt you at all.” He raised his hand revealing his third eye, “Now show me were the safe is and while you’re at it be a dear and open it for us.” His eyes widened but quickly his face became stoic.

He stood up looking like he was sleep walking and left the room, Richie following behind.

“Are you okay? Did he touch you?” Seth’s hands reached for her shoulders, his eyes roaming around to find if she had a scratch.

“I’m fine Seth. He did try to hit me with a glass cup but I dodged it.”

“That son of… you’re okay and that’s all that matters” he pressed his forehead against her own, she instantly closed her eyes. “I was so worried, I didn’t want you to be alone with this man.” When she opened her eyes she saw yellow green rays shooting out of them. Her breath getting caught in her throat. She wonder if he felt their energy flow through them like circuits connecting forming electric bonds that made her stomach drop.

“Seth,” she whispered, “we need to focus” she soothed her hands against the side of his arms trying to stabilize herself.

Seth backed out slowly, “You’re right let’s see if the safe has what we hoped for.”

They made it to the other room where she saw the man kneeling and staring blankly at the wall.

“Jackpot! We have about 750,000 in cash and five gold blocks. Not bad at all!” Richie uttered while filling out the duffle bag with the cash and the golden blocks. “Vamonos”

Seth grabbed Richie’s shoulder, “Wait brother, get him out of this weird stance. He owes me a broken hand.” Riche devilishly smiled at him.

“Let’s go Kate, Seth has some unfinished business to attend.” He touched the man’s face who automatically started to curse. Richie rushed her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back. She only heard a crack and the man screaming as Seth followed closely behind them.


End file.
